Cuando el invierno llegó
by Alleru
Summary: Todo se había perdido en una noche de verano y durante largos meses, Kagome vio pasar las estaciones en la completa soledad, hasta que el invierno llegó y con ello el deshielo. Este one-shot participa en el Concurso del foro ¡Siéntate!: San Follarín.
**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Este fanfic participa en el Concurso del foro ¡Siéntate!: San Follarín. (¡Pueden pasarse por el foro a votar y leer los fics de las demás participantes!_ )

 _* Flashback: Secciones escritas en cursiva._

 **CUANDO EL INVIERNO LLEGÓ**

 **ONE-SHOT**

El invierno había llegado y Kagome abandonó su rutina diaria de sentarse a orillas del lago interno del palacio para ver caer los copos de nieve desde la puerta abierta de su habitación. Ataviada en el más fino y elaborado de los kimonos, su rostro permanecía oculto bajo una máscara sin emociones. Sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo de la nieve en ellos, pero estaban tan apagados como la luz que una vez la movió entre las sombras.

Suspiró. El palacio casi siempre estaba vacío y silencioso. Ya ni los pájaros la acompañaban con su canto y el ronco susurrar del viento le recordaba lo sola que se encontraba.

En ese momento, recordó que no estaba tan sola, él rondaba por el palacio. Su fría y distante presencia siempre podía sentirse densamente en el aire. Aunque no lo veía desde el otoño, cuando las hojas empezaron a perder su color, podía sentir su aura siempre cubriéndola sobreprotectoramente.

Se levantó con cuidado de no dañar su kimono y caminó por los largos corredores, buscando encontrarlo. A pesar de haber pasado más de cuatro largos y solitarios meses en ese lugar —y los calculaba solamente por las estaciones que pasaban—, aún no lo conocía del todo y sus laberínticos caminos solían dejarla en medio de un pasillo sin salida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuchó de repente.

Dio un respingo y se giró a mirarlo.

—Sesshomaru…

Cuando ella no continúo hablando, él comenzó a caminar de vuelta, dejándola atrás.

—Espera, Sesshomaru… yo…

Pero él no detuvo su marcha y pronto desapareció.

—Me siento muy sola… —dijo en apenas un susurro, bajando la cabeza.

* * *

 _—Levántate —dijo con firmeza._

 _Su voz estaba modificada por su sangre demoniaca, pero ella no lo escuchó y mucho menos vio el par de botas negras que se posó frente a su rostro. Estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha y las manos caídas a ambos costados de su cuerpo. A su alrededor habían charcos de sangre y lodo que la rodeaban de podredumbre._

 _—No lo voy a repetir, mujer._

 _Fue cuando ella levantó sus ojos azules del suelo._

 _—Kagome —dijo ella, casi en trance—… Mi nombre es Kagome._

 _Cuando Sesshomaru empezó a caminar, ella se levantó tambaleando del suelo, dejando ver su ropa rasgada. Tenía heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, con litros de sangre empapando su anteriormente blanco uniforme. Sin embargo, corrió hacia él, para enfrentarlo._

 _Lo tomó de la armadura e intentó vanamente zarandearlo._

 _—¡Revívelos! —suplicó— ¡Tú puedes revivirlos!_

 _Sesshomaru la tiró al suelo y soltó un rugido fiero. Sus ojos dorados se habían vuelto completamente rojos y en ellos solo podía notarse la pupila, sus rasgos faciales empezaban a deformarse. Pero pronto retomó el control y su mirada gélida volvió._

 _—Tenseiga —susurró ella, levantándose—… Tenseiga ya no sirve._

 _«"No."», respondió mentalmente Sesshomaru._

 _Tenseiga había perdido su poder tras la pelea decisiva entre él e Inuyasha en el Meidou. A pesar de lo que Tottousai le había dicho, la espada no volvió a revivir y Tessaiga se había roto en medio de la batalla contra Naraku que finalmente se cobró la vida de todos mientras ella se encontraba encerrada con la perla de Shikon._

 _Kagome comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, buscando a sus amigos o algo que quedara de ellos. Sin embargo, no encontró más que algunas pertenencias esparcidas por todo el sitio. Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin descanso._

 _¿Cómo era todo eso posible?_

 _¡Debía ser una pesadilla!_

 _—Todos están muertos —dijo él._

 _En ese momento, Kagome lo miró y vio el trozo de tela en la mano de Sesshomaru. Era un retazo del kimono de Rin. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para apagar un sollozo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se debatían entre el rojo y el blanco nuevamente. Había perdido a Rin y en esa ocasión él sabía que ya no tenían remedio… por el momento._

 _Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio cuando Kagome empezó a cavar con las manos la tierra, sin embargo se acercó a ayudarla y entre los dos enterraron lo poco que quedó de ellos._

 _Con la perla de Shikon erradicada del mundo y ella atrapada en la soledad de una Era a la que no pertenecía, Kagome bajó los brazos, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo. Las lágrimas resplandecían como diamantes en esa noche de luna llena._

 _¿Y ahora?_

 _Sesshomaru la miró debatiendo internamente, y sin más, giró sobre sus talones para marcharse._

 _—¡Espera! —gritó Kagome— ¿Vas a irte?_

 _Él detuvo su paso, pero no se detuvo a mirarla._

 _—Aquí ya no queda nada… —le dijo._

 _Aunque su voz continuaba contaminada por el odio y el descontrol de su demonio, se rompía en medio de la nada._

 _Kagome asintió y lo siguió._

 _Y en esa noche de verano, como el día en que Rin hizo lo mismo, Sesshomaru no se opuso._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagome corrió hacia la entrada del palacio. Había escuchado mucho más barullo en cinco minutos, de lo que había escuchado en meses.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Señorita Kagome.

Ella volteó y vio a la vieja guardiana caminar hacia ella.

—La estuvimos buscando —dijo con un pequeño siseo—. Han llegado los servidores del Palacio que estarán a su disposición.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a una veintena de youkais con forma humanoide, llevaban una gran carreta repleta de objetos, maletas y víveres.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Kagome.

—El amo Sesshomaru ordenó que fueran restituidos a sus cargos.

Kagome la miró extrañada.

—¿Restituidos? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió—. El amo Sesshomaru los despidió cuando el Gran General murió. Pero ayer ordenó que volvieran… porque usted necesitaba compañía.

Satsuki le guiñó el ojo y se adelantó para recibir a un pequeño grupo de mujeres.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al aire sin entender.

.

Con el correr de las horas, la casa se llenó de murmullos, pisadas y una que otra risa acallada por la ventisca que se avecinaba. Y, de pronto, a pesar de estar rodeada de Youkais que no conocía, el lugar parecía más acogedor. Sentada junto a la puerta de su habitación que daba al patio interno del palacio, disfrutó del frío que sonrojaba sus mejillas y de la abrigada tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, empezó a pensar en él. ¿Cómo habría sido su infancia? Era muy probable que su única compañía, al ser hijo de los Señores del Oeste, haya sido la de los servidores del Palacio en ese entonces. Se preguntó si eso había influido en su temible forma de ser y, aunque lo vio muy probable, jamás podría saber del todo la verdad.

La Señora Satsuki, hablaba todo el tiempo de su amo como si lo hubiera cuidado desde que nació. Sin embargo, eran pocos y casi tontos los detalles que dejaba escapar, como por ejemplo: su plato de comida preferido o su color favorito. ¡Vaya que guardaban secretos en ese lugar! No hacían más que sembrar en Kagome la semilla fácilmente abonable de la curiosidad.

Era esta la manera en que Kagome pasaba sus días. Sus pensamientos siempre eran controlados, siempre iban encaminados a lugares que nunca rozaran el recuerdo de sus amigos, tan preciados para ella. Pero, ahora eran llagas ardientes difícilmente evitables.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas querían moverse, se colocó los zapatos y dejó que sus pies la llevaran a lo largo del blanco manto que cubría la tierra.

¡Argh! ¡Qué pasaba con ella!

Lo que realmente debía hacer, era ir, hablar con él y exigirle… ¿Exigirle qué? No podía exigirle nada, él la había salvado esa noche.

Gracias a Sesshomaru, ella estaba viva.

* * *

 _«—¡KAGOME! —gritó Inuyasha, prácticamente desgarrando su garganta.»_

* * *

Ella se puso de pie, mirando hacia todas partes. Todo en su mente se empezaba a derrumbar como filas y filas de estantes en una biblioteca.

Inuyasha estaba muerto.

Todos habían muerto.

Sus rodillas la dejaron caer sobre la nieve acolchonada, pero nada detuvo su colapso interior. Las lágrimas que había guardado por ya tanto tiempo, empezaron a caer de sus ojos, quemándole las pestañas.

Los gritos en su cabeza no la dejaron escuchar los pasos que crujían en la nieve, acercándose a ella.

Por las noches, cuando las pesadillas de Kagome la hacían gritar en medio de la larga e interminable oscuridad, él se sentaba frente a la puerta de su habitación y aguardaba allí hasta que los clamores y llantos terminaban. Había aprendido, en ese tiempo, que su aura conseguía apaciguar el sufrimiento del alma de Kagome y era por esa razón que nunca ocultaba su presencia de ella. Sin embargo ese día, mientras la miraba desde lo alto de un árbol de cerezos en el jardín, la vio removerse inquieta por todo el lugar. Desde que el invierno había llegado, siempre permanecía sentada frente al jardín con un pergamino entre las manos. No sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba, pero parecía haberse hecho prácticamente insoportable.

Ni su presencia, ni la cercanía de los nuevos servidores en el palacio la habían calmado. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Se había roto?

Cuando Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo sintió parado tras ella. Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó a sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza entre el suave pelaje de Moko-moko. Sesshomaru no hizo nada. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera respiró. Dejó que ella se abrazara a él y lo empapara con cada una de sus lágrimas. En lo profundo de su ser, él también se sentía completamente roto. El recuerdo de Rin nunca se perdía en el laberinto de su mente. En cada esquina, en cada pasillo sin salida, ella siempre aguardaba por él con su hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

Probablemente… siempre sería así.

.

Algunas semanas después, la nieve comenzaba a menguar y el verde iba cobrando vida en medio del monocromal paisaje.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, pero Kagome estaba completamente despierta disfrutando de una amena charla con las cocineras.

—¡Se hacían grandes banquetes! —comentó una con mirada soñadora.

—¡Sí! —respondió otra—. El amo no dudaba un sólo segundo en invitar a todo la región para compartir la cena.

—Lo hacía incluso aunque la Señora Irasue se negaba —dijo en un susurro Satsuki—. Al amo Sesshomaru le encantaban de pequeño esas cenas. ¡Lloraba para no ir a dormir!

Kagome la observó divertida. No se imaginaba a Sesshomaru haciendo un berrinche para que no lo llevaran a la cama.

—¡Ah, que bellos recuerdos! —dijo la primera.

—No no estaríamos acordando de todas estas cosas de no ser por ti, niña! —agregó la segunda.

Satsuki sonrió con astucia.

—Sí… Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti, Kagome —dijo tomando una bandeja—. Es por eso que no es mala idea dar una gran cena en tu nombre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! —replicó Kagome, agitando las manos—. No creo que sea adecuado, Señora Satsuki.

Pero cuando a la Guardiana se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era muy difícil ganarle a su envidiable terquedad. Fue así que una semana después, Kagome se encontró con Sesshomaru en el pasillo. Bajo la luz de la luna reflejada en el corredor, sus cabellos resplandecían como los hilos de plata que adornaban el hermoso kimono azul noche que Kagome traía puesto. Con una pequeña reverencia, ella lo saludó.

Sesshomaru la miró conforme.

Sus ojos azules, a diferencia de la última vez que la vio despierta —al menos un mes atrás—, reflejaban algo más que congoja.

—Sesshomaru —dijo ella sonriendo—… quería agradecerte por el kimono. Es muy hermoso.

Él asintió con la cabeza y, dandole un pequeño empujón en la espalda baja, la guió hasta el gran comedor. Las puertas se deslizaron y dejaron ver a todos los invitados —los servidores—, que les dieron la bienvenida.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Estaban hablando de un grupo de Youkais, que podrían o no tener problemas con su raza. Sin embargo, lo que Kagome no sabía es que todos en ese lugar le guardaban respeto. La leyenda de la sacerdotisa que había hecho desaparecer la Perla de Shikon y había devuelto de cierta manera la paz en medio de la Era de las guerras civiles en Japón era más que conocida en las cuatro regiones.

Con la espalda recta y los hombros formando una T con el cuerpo —como le había enseñado Satsuki—, Kagome hizo una reverencia y la cena empezó.

Tan bien había resultado todo, que las semanas siguientes lo volvieron a repetir. Y Sesshomaru… estaba más que complacido con recordar cómo eran las noches en el Palacio, cientos y cientos de años atrás.

.

Una noche en particular, Sesshomaru no la escuchó gritar. Se preguntó si había ocurrido algo, o si acaso las pesadillas habían pasado y las heridas empezaron a curar. Aún así, se acercó a la habitación, esperando sentir su presencia, pero Kagome no estaba. Al entrar vio la puerta que daba al jardín abierta. ¿Qué haría fuera en una noche como esa? A pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado, el frío aún calaba la piel.

La encontró sentada junto al lago, tenía las piernas abrazadas al cuerpo y su cabeza reposaba entre sus brazos. La vio dar la vuelta la cabeza y mirarlo con extrañeza.

¡Se suponía que él debería estar viéndola así!

No traía más que una fina yukata.

—¿Quieres morir, humana? —preguntó él.

La pregunta le había costado más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió su rostro hacia el lago. Se preguntó cómo se vería en verano.

¿Podría ver a los peses Koi nadar en las profundidades?

—No podía dormir —se excusó ella después de unos momentos.

Sesshomaru se quitó el kimono y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Kagome. Después de todo, él frío no lo afectaba en la misma medida que a los humanos. Ella le agradeció con un pequeño gesto y volvió sus cavilaciones hacia el lago.

—¿Cómo era Rin contigo, Sesshomaru? —preguntó de repente.

Él dirigió sus ojos cual sol hacia la luna, sin decir una palabra.

—Shippou solía sentarse a mi lado a colorear sus dibujos. Era un gran artista —recordó con una sonrisa—. Solía dibujar cosas que hacía en el día.. o las batallas que ganaba Inuyasha.

Kgome se limpió una lágrima fugitiva y volvió a abrazar sus piernas.

—Rin...

No pudo evitar girarse a mirarlo. Él continuaba mirando hacia la luna, su mirada estaba perdida en el firmamento. Ella nunca pensó que él le contestaría.

¡Nunca pensó llegar tan lejos!

—Rin no paraba de hablar —completó finalmente, haciendo sonreír a Kagome.

La exasperación en su voz le dio a entender que el Lord del Oeste prefería los ambientes más silenciosos. Pero el cariño escondido en sus palabras, le produjo una cierta tibieza muy cerca del corazón.

Y así, durante lo que restó de la noche, compartieron historias sobres sus hijos adoptivos.

Los cristales de hielo comenzaban resquebrajarse.

.

Era noche de luna llena y la siempre ingeniosa Satsuki propuso llevar a cabo un teatro _kabuki*_. Kagome estaba realmente emocionada. Había presenciado varios en su vida, pero siempre se preguntó si realmente eran como los del Sengoku Jiidai.

Se arrodilló junto a Sesshomaru y, pronto, entraron varios hombres con maquillajes exagerados que empezaron desde el primer momento con chistes jocosos sobre la vida cotidiana de los youkais.

Kagome trató de comportarse, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en lanzar la primera de muchas carcajadas. La mayor parte de los chistes iban dirigidos a ella.

¡Estaba encantada!

Pero pronto los chistes y escenas subieron de tono. Tanto así que en un momento apareció uno de los hombres un falo de tamaño exageradamente grande. Dispuesto a entregárselo a todas las "damas".

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al olfatear el ambiente. Entre todas las personas que estaban ahí, el aroma de Kagome fue el que más le llamó la atención.

Estaba excitada.

Cuando toda la obra terminó, ella tenía una cara de desconcierto palpable. Con una leve reverencia se despidió y corrió a su habitación.

Sentía sus mejillas arder. Sentía TODO su cuerpo arder. Con una mano despejó el sudor en su frente y finalmente decidió tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir.

.

Más tarde en la madrugada, Sesshomaru la escuchó gritar. Y como siempre hacía entró a la habitación pero dio un paso atrás al mirarla. La tira que ataba la yukata se había aflojado, dejando al descubierto un hombro y parte del pecho. Sus hebras azabache aún mojadas empapaban la tela blanca volviéndola prácticamente transparente.

Kagome volvió a soltar un grito de terror y él, atajando cualquier impulso indeseable, se acercó a ella llamándola por su nombre.

Como ella no despertaba y tampoco su sueño se volvía tranquilo, se arrodilló junto al futón y le acarició el rostro, con la intención de despertarla.

—Kagome —susurró—, despierta.

Los ojos azules se dejaron ver, bajo un manto de pestañas negras. Estaba sudando y su respiración estaba agitada.

—¡Oh, Sesshomaru..! —exclamó antes de abrazarse a él.

Él había muerto en su pesadilla.

Sentía el alma arder en dolor. Sesshomaru era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y verlo morir en medio de sus pesadillas era inaceptable.

Él le tomó el mentón con los dedos, acariciando un poco de piel al mismo tiempo. Con esto hizo que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, él se agachó para besarla. Y lo hizo. Acarició los labios de Kagome con los suyos, saboreando la mezcla agridulce de su saliva mezclada con las lágrimas y el sudor.

Ella se agarró de él como si su vida dependiera de que el permaneciera así o mas pegado a su cuerpo. Sesshomaru llevó una mano a la nuca de Kagome y la presionó contra él. Ella gimió al sentir como su pecho rozaba su armadura y su boca fue invadida por la lengua de Sesshomaru.

El beso, tan ardiente como un volcán de chocolate recién horneado, explotó entre los labios de ambos.

Kagome cerró sus ojos cuando él desvió el camino de besos hacia su piel se erizaba cada vez que él exhalaba, mientras dejaba besos abiertos sobre su clavícula y hombro descubiertos. Arriesgándose más, bajó hasta la linea de sus pechos y, cuando apartó la tela de la yukata dejando al descubierto su pezón, ella abrió los ojos. Tan profundos como la noche, y tan ahogados en pasión.

Él, sin apartar sus orbes doradas de ella, tomó aquel pezón rosado entre sus labios y, con su lengua y colmillos, jugó con él. La ligera succión que él hacia, la estaba volviendo loca. Su espalda se arqueó contra él y con el movimiento, todo su torso quedó al descubierto.

Sesshomaru se apartó de pronto, Kagome sintió el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo. Intentó cubrirse, pero escuchó el sonido de la pesada armadura caer al piso. Él tenía miedo de empalarla —y no precisamente con su miembro—. Ya libre de ataduras, se acercó nuevamente a ella y empezó a jugar con su otro pecho.

¿Podría llegar a perder la razón con la cantidad de sensaciones que estallaban en diferentes regiones de su cuerpo?

Kagome juraba que sí.

Cuando la mano de Sesshomaru bajó por su espalda, rodeó su cintura y soltó el lazo que ceñía la yukata, ella se sonrojó aún más. Estaba completamente desnuda. Frente a él. El youkai más poderoso y más temido de la época... y que ahora bajaba sus mortales garras hacia su entrepierna.

Cuando la yema de los dedos de Sesshomaru tocó su clítoris, ella gimió con la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo temblar. Estaba completamente húmeda y él no deseaba otra cosa más que hacerla suya. Lamiéndose los dedos, se obsesionó con la idea de probar todo de ella esa noche. Con la ayuda de Kagome y sus dedos temblorosos, se desnudó mostrándole a ella todo lo que provocaba en su cuerpo. Su pene estaba erecto y apuntaba hacia la luna. La recostó en el borde del futón y colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas, podía aspirar su inocencia a la perfección desde ese ángulo.

—¡No, no! —intentó detenerlo—. ¡¿Qué haces?!

Él no tuvo problemas en ignorarla.

Teniendo cuidado con sus colmillos, comenzó a mordisquear sus labios internos, subiendo de a poco hasta alcanzar su botón nervioso. Kagome definitivamente sintió que la razón se le escapaba con los fluidos que mojaban ahora sus partes íntimas. Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. En todo el tiempo que pasó con él había olvidado lo letal que era. Su cuerpo entero estaba diseñado para matar. Los músculos que se contraían con cada movimiento podían extraer la vida de un humano adulto con sólo tensionar sus dedos. Sus garras, más afiladas que la mejor de las katanas podía derretir hasta el esmalte de los dientes. Y sus colmillos, ¡oh…! sus colmillos la hacían delirar cada vez que la punta de ellos rozaba su tierna piel.

Era como tener a la misma muerte entre sus piernas.

Y el primer orgasmo llegó. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la cabeza de Sesshomaru, suplicándole mas.

¡No sabía más de qué! Pero buscaba más... y él lo entendió.

Sesshomaru introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, empezó a moverlo en forma de vaivén y ella comenzó a imitar inconscientemente sus movimientos con la cadera. Al momento de introducir el segundo dedo, ella estaba rasguñando la gloria. ¡Oh… pero apenas empezaban!, se dijo Sesshomaru.

Cuando Kagome dimensionó el tamaño que tenía su pene, fue muy tarde. La engrosada cabeza empezó a rozarse con sus húmedos labios. Tras una rápida mirada, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en continuar.

La penetró de una sola vez.

El dolor fue cortante, pero mientras sus paredes se adaptaban a la intromisión, él empezó a frotarle el clítoris.

Y ella dejó de pensar.

Entre las sábanas se sintió más llena y completa que nunca.

La luna apenas se despedía cuando Sesshomaru la cubrió con la parte superior de su kimono y la abrazó. Kagome estaba agotada. El placentero ardor que sentía entre sus piernas era vago en comparación al de sus músculos quejándose del ejercicio.

Tanto tiempo sin luchar le había pasado las cuentas.

No había mucho que explicar entre ellos. Sesshomaru no lo admitiría. Kagome no lo aceptaría. Pero ambos comprendían ahora que no estaban solos.

Capaz no era amor. Sin embargo, aquella mezcla de sensaciones de satisfacción, protección y compañía era tan fuerte como si lo fuera.

Desde ese entonces, todas las pesadillas desaparecían con la sola llegada del invierno a su habitación.

* * *

¡Es el primer lemon o guanabilemon que escribo...! ¡Sean amables :)! Espero que les guste.

* _ **Kabuki:**_ Es quizás el género de teatro japonés más conocido. La vestimenta de los personajes es muy llamativa, así como el maquillaje. Los gestos son muy exagerados para evidenciar la trama, ya que usualmente el habla es en un japonés antiguo difícil de entender para el espectador. Los temas que abarca el _kabuki_ son dramas de amor, escenas de la historia japonesa o de la tradición budista. Lo peculiar de este tipo de teatro es que sólo participan hombres, incluso para interpretar roles femeninos. La obra es acompañada con música y cantos folclóricos.


End file.
